


[Podfic] one for sorrow, two for joy

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Battle of Camlann, Canonical Character Death, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Battle of Camlann, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: The birds knew before Merlin did.





	[Podfic] one for sorrow, two for joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [one for sorrow, two for joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043104) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart). 



length: 3.46 minutes

[download mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n1vvawavwlbya3e/One_for_Sorrow%252C_Two_for_Joy_by_schweet_heart.mp3/file)


End file.
